Chaotic Realms
by Dark Magicman
Summary: Summary inside YYHInu crossover. Rated T for mild language from Yusuke and Inuyasha. Flames allowedas long as they are constructive Eventually a YusukeKagome pairing.FINALLY UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Summary: _After odd energy signals are reported in the never-world, sixteen year old Yusuke Urameshi is sent to investigate a possible lead of these activities. But requires the help of a young miko known as Kagome Higurashi to get to the bottom of this recent disturbance. Can they put their differences aside, and save all four realms from certain destruction? _

I'm just telling you that this won't exactly be in continuity. I'm going to make a few minor changes in this AU. I will be using some of the english dub translations. Also some minor changes with the storyline. Last but not least, I don't mind anyone flaming on my story, as long as it's constructive. With that said, I shall begin. .

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or Inuyasha.

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

One must say that this is a perfect setting for a battlefield. No trees to hide behind. A lightning storm making theperfect mood point. 

A silver haired hanyou came charging straight through an open field with the tetsaiga in attack form saying,

"You're all mine Naraku."

"Out of my way mutt face, for that bastard is **MINE**!" yelled the wolf-demon companion, Koga.

"Fools, as if either of you could beat me at this state"

As Naraku watches the two warriors attempts, he senses something, and quickly turns his head to see a wounded Sesshomaru charging straight for him. He responds by shaping his left hand into a spear, and thrusting it at Sesshomaru.

But is interrupted by a kick to the face, from Koga.

"Take that, Naraku"

"Take what?"

"Damn you"

Skillfully, he turns, and stabs Koga through the chest by using the same attack he was about to use on Sesshomaru.

Taking advantage of this moment of distraction, Sesshomaru uses the force of the tokijin to cut Naraku in half. But Naraku only makes a menacing gesture on his face and says

"If you wanted to join your mortal pet in hell so badly, all you had to do was ask"

_Flashback_

As Naraku stands staring at a shrine with a dog statue on top of it, Sesshomaru approaches him from behind.

"Has the mighty Sesshomaru been reduced to trembling behind me, without knowing what action to make?"

Sesshomaru unsheathes his sword, tokijin in a ready position. Surprisingly, Naraku still has his back turned. "Why do you insult me by drawing that feeble sword that was once a part of me?" With a smirk on his face, Sesshomaru calmly said, "All of your cowardice combined will not save you this day"

Naraku chuckled and responded , "Careful now, you would not want to kill your human companion" "What?", said a confused Sesshomaru.

Naraku turns around, only to reveal that he has Rin in his arms.

"Twice, you insult me. You think you found me here because I was being careless?"

"Hn"

"Rin darling, kill our guest"

"Yes, Lord Naraku"

Rin hops out of Naraku's arms, and lifts one hand. Out come fire projectiles, as they fly directly at Sesshomaru. Naraku laughs while Sesshomaru is barely able to defend against these fire assaults..

"It's amazing what side effects the jewel can have on someone. Take a miserable human like Rin for example: She cared so much about you accepting her, that she wanted demon blood of her own to flow through her veins. Who am I to upset a little girl? I allowed the jewel to grant her wish, with a price of irony that is. But I'm sure you can figure out the cost, by just using your own imagination."

Sesshomaru continues to barely dodge these attacks.

"Rin, that's enough"

Rin's whole body is engulfed in flames, as she creates a massive fire ball, and shoots directly at Sesshomaru. He tries to defend against it, but is unable to do so this time. The force is too much for him, and he is knocked to the ground, leaving Naraku to laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh, how the mighty have fallen. What will you do Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru eyes turn red, he shows his fangs, and gets up while watching Rin approach him, but changes back to normal when he notices something peculiar about Rin. Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

Again, Rin summons a massive fire ball, and fires it at Sesshomaru. But this time, he cuts through it with the tokijin.

"That scent", said an alarmed Sesshomaru. But just as he is preoccupied, he is immediately hit by Rin's fire attack. Knocking him to the ground again. Looking down upon her former companion, she prepares to deliver the final blow.

"Kill him," goaded Naraku.

Sesshomaru rose from the ground again and looked upon Rin. Rapid tears wereflowing from her eyes: Without hesitation, he rose from the ground, and prepared to attack.

_End of flashback_

Present day

It all started outside a high school in Tokyo Japan. The school bell rang, and the only person who didn't seem to be participating was a boy with greased up hair, wearing a green jump suit. "Damnit," the boy muttered to himself. "You'd think after winning the whole f-cking dark tournament, I would at least be given a fully paid vacation. But instead, I just wind right back in this stupid f-ckinh place," the boy grumbled. "Stupid school, Stupid town."

The boy sighed, and decided to skip school as he did most of the time. Though now, there seemed to be more behind the boy skipping school, than that he just did not feel like going. He had recently been dumped by his lifelong girlfriend Keiko, who just wanted to be friends from now on. Of course, Yusuke pretended not to care, but deep down, he was heartbroken over this.

"Wonder what's on TV," the boy said. Minutes later, he opened the door to the apartment he lived at, relaxed himself on his couch, and flipped the TV on with a remote. As he was channel surfing, he heard his mother talking on the phone in the next room. The phone conversation was in high spirits, but was past boy's attention. As the phone was placed in the receiver, the boy's mother came out of the room she was in. "Good news Yusuke, we're going on a business trip." "Since when do lowly convenience store employees go on business trips?" Yusuke said with a smirk. And with that, he found himself on the floor, after being punched in the back of the head. Yusuke retorted, "Hey, what did I do?" "We'll be staying at the Higurashi residence, with my highschool friend for a month I think. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and growled"What the hell? I don't have time for silly business trips" "You watch how you talk to your mother."

As they began to argue, Yusuke noticed a blue haired woman waving at him, who happened to be sitting on an oar outside the 10 story window. Quickly, he suggested his mother call his school to tell them he would not be participating school for the duration of the future vacation (not that it mattered if he attended or not).

As she went into the next room to make the phone call, Yusuke opened the window, the blue haired women was waiting "Dumbass, you know she doesn't know what you truly are. Why the hell didn't you use the friggin stairs, Botan?" "Sorry Yusuke, but Koenma requested your presence in his office immediately."

Tell the toddler to shove that request up his ass"

"But Yusuke..."

"But nothing. I'm about fed up with saving the world every other month, without so much as one red cent."

Botan sighed and said, "Fine, I'll see if he can squeeze in a fully paid vacation for all of your hard work. "Then what are we waiting for, lets go" Yusuke was more than happy to hop onto Botan's oar, and go to see what Koenma wanted. But getting paid was not the only inspiration. But also the possibility that Koenma's request could turn into a mission, and a mission could take his mind off Keiko.

#Spirit World/Reiki#

As Botan and Yusuke landed near Koenma's palace, Yusuke commented on how such a big palace is ruled by such a small ruler. Botan only shrugged.

Yusuke and Botan walked through Koenma's door, only to notice Kurama and Kuwabara waiting. Yusuke smirked "Since when are you important enough to be dragged to Spirit world under Koenma's request, Kuwabara?" "As the great Kuwabara, I was important enough to be called here first, Urameshi. "Didn't you get the memo? You were supposed to be going to the stupid convention 5 rooms down"

Yusuke interrupted Kuwabara's self-assurance, and Kuwabara raised his head and responded with a growl. Botan quickly stood betweenthe two men,gently pushing them away from eachother with a peace keeping smile on her face , signaling them both to stop. "Boys Boys, lets not fight"

To get their attention, Koenma noticeably cleared his throat. "As you might have already guessed, I've got a new mission for you and the others to handle." Koenma pushes a button on his desk, and the large wall tv comes on. On it, is a black sphere with constant lightning falling upon it.

"What the hell is that?", said Yusuke. "That, is the neverworld and..:", Yusuke interupted Koenma "So. what the hell is the neverworld?" Koenma sighed "Don't they teach you this stuff in school?" His eyes narrowed "Well, if you did not keep dragging me on these stupid missions, then maybe I would have time to go to school." Botan raised her hand and pointed out "Well you have been skipping school for two weeks now." Yusuke growled "**Well after winning the whole dark tournament, of course I would need a break**" "The dark tournament was a month ago," said Kurama. Yusuke fell to the ground "Geeze, whose side are you on, Kurama?"

Again, Koenma noticeably cleared his throat. And soon, everyone's attention was on him. "The neverworld is the place where the most vile beings human or demon are sent to if they are too much for any of the other worlds to handle. To keep anyone from escaping that realm, we used nets far more potent than the one that separates the human realm and the demon realm. But there was a price for more powerful nets. With these nets, we are not able to keep surveillance of that world.

Yusuke growled "Whoa, what were you guys thinking? As far as you know, they could already have an elaborate plan for their escape as we speak" Kurama nodded. "I must concur with Yusuke. Had your spirit world guard not been able to patrol makai, working plans for any demon to escape would have been manifested long ago."

Koenma sighed. "You don't get it. The beings sent to the neverworld were far too deadly to be patrolled. The guard might have been more powerful than many of the ones sent there, but they are nowhere near as vicious and/or cunning. We had no choice."

Yusuke shrugged. "So what do you want us do?" "Lately, there have been odd power readings rushing to the center of that realm. Signs such as that usually suggest the destruction of the planet is close. "So isn't that a good thing?" "In this case, no. The neverworld is a whole realm as its own. If it's destroyed, it would put a gap in the balance of nature, then it will most likely cause some kind of chain reaction for the other realms. I need you to investigate that world, and find out what's going on.

"So what are you waiting for? Transport us there." Koenma scratches the back of his head and smiles "Well...that's the other problem. The entrance to the net has become so tainted, that it's out of my power for getting in." So, how the hell do you expect us to get in?" Koenma continues to smile and scratch his head. "Only a miko can purify the entrance." "Keh, so where do we find a miko?" Koenma laughs innocently.

(30seconds later)

"**No way**"growled Yusuke. " You want me to get a girl that I don't even know to help us on our mission? Like hell, I would" Koenma continues to scratch his head and smile. "But...the spirit world depends on it" Yusuke turns around, and points his finger in the air as if he had an idea. He then turns to Koenma with a smirk on his face. "I just remembered. I promised I would go on a business trip with my mom, and we will be staying at the Higurashi shrine for at least a month" He turns around triumphantly, and begins to walk towards the doors "So it looks like you're going to have to get Kurama or Kuwabara or even Hiei to do it."

Botan and Koenma both bursted into laughing simultaneously. Even Kurama chuckled to himself. Yusuke turns around to growl "Did I miss something?" Botan raises her hand. "Well actually Yusuke, you see the thing is..." Koenma quickly covers her mouth before she can say anything else. "What Botan is trying to say is that we've realized you need a good vacation, so go enjoy yourself."

As Yusuke walks out of the door, Kuwabara is the only one in the room who is confused about what is so humorous.

#One day later#

It was a beautifal morning. The sun was out. The birds sang. The roses blossomed. And a certain raven haired girl was left free to sleep in. Who could say whether she was really awake or not, for her body responded to the repetitive foot movement on the stairway next to her room, but her eyes were still closed, and she remained stationary to the bed she was resting on.

The door to the girls room opened,"Kagome, you're going to be late for school.", said a gentle female voice. The young girl yawned in response to this, and carefully hopped out of her bed, went inside her bathroom to take a shower, and came out in a school uniform, and casually walked down the stairs next to her room, and into the kitchen. The girl sniffed an alluring aroma "Ah, it's good to sleep in a warm bed, have a hot shower, and have breakfast waiting on you."

A very young boy with black hair sat eating at the table. "Is something wrong, sis?" She turned her head to the boy with a smile on her face. "No, why do you ask, Souta." "Oh, no reason." Despite being a kid, even he could understand that there was something on his older sister's mind. The girl looked up at the clock above the stove, and came to the conclusion that she would be late if she had breakfast. "Woops, gotta go."

"Kagome, remember that we will be having guest for the next month or so, so be on your best behavior when you get home" Kagome briefly thought to herself. "_Since when is mom warning me to be on my best behaviour_? She nods and smiles "I will, bye mom"

As she began making her way to school, she stopped and frowned at the well on her property. "Inuyasha, where are you?"

* * *

End of chapter one.

* * *

"Until we meet again someday" (ending theme)

As I travel to the stars, it's almost not too far

I try to find you,

but you're nowhere near.

I base my search on just what I hear

My path is lit on your tears.

I will find you

They try to stop me by tearing me apart

Not that it will stop my heart

There are consequences for everything

But I don't care

What I would do to feel your hair.

I will search everywhere

I will find you

I've died once, but I'll die twice if that's what it will take

Such a heavy decision it is to make

In an instant it is made by me

Together one day, we will be

Through the skies I will sore

I will use all of my power, and more

Whatever it takes to have you again

T'ill we meat again some day, my sweet friend

I will find you

* * *

Yes Yes, I know it was too short. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. I did not give too many details in this chapter, because it's the prologue. The rest of the chapters won't be like this one, if you catch my drift. 

I'm new at this, so would you please help me out by reviewing. Thanks :) Again, I don't mind flaming, as long as it's constructive.

* * *

Review Section: 

C4n4di4n-G1r1535, thanks, and yes, the others will be in the next chapter.


	2. Beginning the path

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah, I don't own YuYuHakusho, Inuyasha, or any of their characters. But it would sure be nice, if I did. : )

I've decided to move the reviewers section to the top, from now on.  
Animecheetah: Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I guarentee you this chapter will be far more detailed. Sorry about the lack of title, and the lack of resolve in the prologue, but I found that's how I do my prologues.

**

* * *

****"Come on, lets go"(Opening theme) Everybody is excited**

**I'm happy not to be the only one who is delighted**

**This trip will be the best, so lets get going.  
Lets go to that place that I once saw far away.**

**I'll do anything it takes to make this the day.**

**To sojourn in happiness for once would be fine.**

**Come my friend, lets go and this day of all days.  
Once and for all, we rest, and wash all the tears away.**

**No the longer the worries, the sad times, and all of the troubles**

**All of the problems are gone for the day, so c'mon, lets go, lets play.**

* * *

Yusuke's mother was driving on what seemed an endless high-way, with Yusuke in the back-seat who was just watching the cars go by, with his head rested on his palm and with his elbow for the support, resting on the door. "What were Botan and Koenma laughing so hard about?", he thought to himself.  
Flash back "Keh, so where do we find a miko?" "Well, you see Yusuke..." Koenma pushes a button, and the tv screen projects a picture of a girl with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a school uniform with a short green skirt, and with a smile on her face. "She's cute", said Kuwabara. Botan nodded."I agree, perhaps you could take her out to a dinner and a movie right after you finish the mission. How about it,Yusuke?" Yusuke looked at the screen with interest. Kuwabara saw this as payback for Yusuke's comment earlier "Aw, does baby Urameshi have a crush?" The spirit detective's calm interest turned to hot steam, as he immediately pounded Kuwabara to the face, hard enough for him to hit the floor.  
"No way"growled Yusuke. " You want me to get a girl that I don't even know to help us on our mission? Like hell, I would" Koenma scratches his head and smiles. "But...the spirit world depends on it" Yusuke turns around, and points his finger in the air as if he had an idea. He then turns to Koenma with a smirk on his face. "I just remembered. I promised I would go on a business trip with my mom, and we will be staying at the Higurashi shrine for at least a month" He turns around triumphantly, and begins to walk towards the doors "So it looks like you're going to have to get Kurama or Kuwabara or even Hiei to do it."

Botan and Koenma both bursted into laughing simultaneously...

End of Flash back Yusuke thoughts:"How weird. But that girl...she was kind of cute I guess. To top it off, her skirt was even shorter than Keiko's...It's just..." His mother looked into the rear-view mirror, and noticed her son's facial expression. "Yusuke honey, are you looking at hentai again?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?

She snarled and turned her head to Yusuke "What did I tell you about talking that way to your mother?" Panicky, Yusuke points to the road. "TRUCK!" In a split second, the boy's mother is able to steer the vehicle away from the truck coming in the opposite direction on the two-way road. With that, they both sigh.

_# Feudal Era #_

As a campfire cackles, Inuyasha is locked in a heat debated with two of his companions. "Get off my back, Miroku", angrily said Inuyasha. "What were you thinking?" replied the young monk. "I had to do it. Naraku is dead now, so there is no point in Kagome being here."

"Have you forgotten that we still have not found the jewel that Naraku had?", Miroku added. "Like I give a damn. That's only one segment. We're bound to know what demon has it, eventually." assuringly said Inuyasha. "Oh really? Well we seemed to have plenty of trouble finding Naraku, when he had that one segment." retorted Sango. Knowing he was beaten, Inuyasha did the only thing he could do: He growled, and jumped into the tree above them.  
The young demon slayer frowned towards Miroku "Miroku, do you think it's possible that Inuyasha is right?"

"Preposterous. Had it not been for Kagome, we would have never been able to reach Naraku in the first place, as her friends, we owe it to her to let her see this through to the end"

" But as her friends, we can't keep putting her life in..."

Before Sango and Miroku were able to finish their conversation, a bald middle aged man in a black kimono(who seemed to have the appearance of a monk) approached their camp.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out from the tree above the camp, and stood in a ready position. "What do you want"  
The Monk bows his head in respect, and gently replies:  
"Lord Inuyasha, I come as a messanger for your late father, for it was requested that you claim your inheritance upon you having become a man."

Inuyasha quickly dropped his guard "Inheritance"

"Yes, now let us make haste, and see to it that you recieve your due"

Miroku jumped in with a smile on his face "Uh, can you excuse us for a second"

The Monk nodded "By all means, take your time"

"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you? Have you not forgotten that that we are still searching for the jewel shards"

"Don't you mean, "Jewel SHARD?" Let me just go with this guy, and collect my inheritance"

Sango jumped in "I thought your inheritance was your father's sword." Inuyasha turned to the monk, and growled "Hey, what kind of scam are you trying to pull here, cue-ball"

The monk continued to smile "I assure you, there's no conspiracy here, and that you have not yet received your father's true inheritance. It is important that you receive it"

Miroku whispered into Inuyasha's ear "I don't trust this guy. If you really had a quote on quote true inheritance, why hasn't myoga told you?"

"Miyoga didn't tell me about my old man's sword before hand either, did he? Besides, what can this guy really do to harm me?

The demon solely responsible for Naraku's death"

"Oh, will you just shut up about that? You KNOW you had help with him. You know what? Just go find your inheritance. Just meet us back here in a week"

"Keh, see yah in a week" Inuyasha turns his attention back to the middle aged monk. "Well what are you waiting for? Lets go." and with that, Inuyasha and the monk dissappear into the night.

Miroku with a smirk on his face(and a crude attempt to grope her) "Well Sango, I guess that just leaves you and me here."

Sango retorts(while slapping Miroku) "Don't push your luck, monk"

_#In the Present time line, outside the Higurashi shrine#_

Trying to prove something, Kagome attempts to enter that mysterious well in which she had gone through so many times in the past, to take part in adventures within the feudal era.  
Why am I going through this? Inuyaha made his decision, and they don't need me anymore, so why am I still rushing down the well? I don't even have any jewel shards.

Exasperated, the raven haired Teenager glares as the wale floor with tears rolling down her eyes, "So you don't want me around? Then fine. Who needs you anyway you big jerk!

"Kagome", yelled a little boy. "Moms says that you have to go to school, now.  
After realizing that her bickering was pointless, the young teenage rushed out of the whale, and headed for school,

Only to be greeted by her three friends who apparently had other plans for the day.

In sync with these events, was none other than Kazuma Kuwabara driving for the first time with Shizuru in the passenger's seat.

"Ha Ha, driving is easier than I thought"

"And only after 29 failed test, were you able to finally get your license. Eh Kazuma? "

"Oh c'mon. That driving instructor was mad, because I refused to give him an autograph while driving. It's not every day that you get to be so close to the great Kuwabara"

"Give him an autograph? The only thing you gave him was a heart attack, and 6 weeks in the hospital. And don't even get me started on what had actually happened, while you were driving.

"Hmph", kazuma snorted. "All a coincedance"

"Say, isn't that your friend Urameshi on the side of the road with some older woman"

Kuwabara immediately floored the brakes, causing the car to come to a complete halt. Luckily, there happened to be no other cars on the road, except one, which apparently Yusuke was in.

"URAMESHI, I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with the missi..."

But before Kuwabara could say anything else, Yusuke quickly grabbed a hold of him, and covered his mouth.

"Ix nay, on the ission may"

Shizuru getting out of the car, "So what seems to be the problem"

"Mom here decided to slap me around a bit, while drinking, and driving, not noticing the obvious truck right in front of us, which as you see, caused us to spin off the damn road. And the best of all, we're out of gas, and won't be able to visit this shrine we were supposed to be at "

"Higarashi Shrine"

"Yeah. How'd you know"

" Kazuma mysteriously recieved some fully paid vacation to one of the resorts 20 miles away from Higarashi Shrine. I'm guessing the shrine itself is some kind of Casino or theme park. Doesn't matter to me, as long as I get some good old R and R. But I still can't get over how or why Kazuma had won this prize"

"Yeah, sounds pretty mysterious", said Yusuke while scratching the back of his head with a big smile on his face"

"_Damnit toddler. Since when do you give away fully paid vacations? I take down Toguro, and I get squat. Kuwabara volunteers for some silly assignment, and gets this? Maybe I shouldn't have bailed"_

"Help!", yelled Kuwabara

And when Yusuke had turned around, he had visualized something more fearsome than any malevolent being he had ever gone toe to toe with. Something more horrifying than any nightmare.

"Funny Yusuke, I didn't know your mom digged younger guys", giggled Shizuru.

"Kuwabara, what the hell are you doing with my mom", growled Yusuke.

Kuwabara found himself being embraced added with a romantic gesture. And just as Atsuko's lips were about to touch Kuwabara's, Yusuke immediately performed an uppercut on kuwabara so devastating, that Kuwabara found himself several hundred feet in the sky.  
Then turning to Shizuru, he replied, "Yeah, she gets like this sometimes. One of the reasons I gave up on alchohol several months back.

"Listen Yusuke, I've already called for a toe truck, so it's okay, if you and your mom can just ride with me and kazuma. We can drop you off at this "Higarashi shrine"

Scratching his head once more, with a big smile on his face, "No it's okay, you can just take my mom, and kuwabara and I will wait for the toe truck. We'll catch up with you later"

"Suit yourself", said Shizuru as she drove off with Yusuke's mother. Whereas Kuwabara had fallen to the ground at the same time as their departure"

"Urameshi, what's the deal with hitting me like that? She started it"

"You don't have to pretend anymore Kuwabara, you and I both know that we have 'guest'. So lets be good neighbors, and 'greet' them.

"Yeah, I figured that"

Yusuke gradually turned his head towards his car, and pointed his index finger at it in a familiar pose.

"Spirit Gun"  
Followed by those words was an enormous blue wave of energy easily devouring the target of Yusuke's choice.

"Your lame ass disguise is getting pretty tiring, and I've only known of your existance for ten minutes. Now come on out, before I fire a blast strong enough to destroy everything in site.  
And just after Yusuke had said that, a black cloud had manifested itself from thin air, and a silver haird woman with the utmost beauty had appeared from it.

"What gave me away?", she said.

Yusuke with a smirk on his face, " For one, my mom may get pretty drunk, but she'd never be drunk enough to actually want to kiss someone as ugly as kuwabara.

"Hey", growled Kuwabara.

"Two, our trip was nowhere near long enough to the point of running out of gas.

"And three, being the weirdo that he is, you're spectral power would never have been looked over by Kuwabara's.

"But you two spoke of nothing about me being here"

"Honey, after all the things we've been through, communicating vocally just isn't an option, when there's some slimy demon in our myst. Game over for you, bitch"

"Ha Ha Ha. Just because you were alerted by my presence, it doesn't make you high and mighty. The truth is, I could have killed the both of you at any time I chose. But because I'm supposed to bring you in alive, I couldn't play by my rules. Now lets begin this little dance, shall we? "

"What the hell is this"

The demon begins to utter some unusual chants followed by "Black Mist of the Void"

Her words are followed by a black mist covering nearly everything in site.  
Meanwhile, inside a cafe in Tokyo, Kagome's friends are comforting her on her so called "break up" with inuyasha

"There There, It's okay Kagome", said friend 1

"Yeah, I never liked that guy anyway", said friend two.  
Even with their attempts at cheering her up, Kagome's face seems to be planted on the table, while tears burst from within her eyes. Her cries only seem to annoy fellow customers within the cafe.

As Kagome continues to cry, a handsome young man with long red hair walks into the cafe. He walks in, making it quite clear that he is looking for a girl who goes by the name of Kagome Higarashi. Kagome's friends happen to look up, seeing this as an opportunity to cheer Kagome up, and get her a new boyfriend.  
The handsome man quickly finds himself being lured towards Kagome by her three ambitious friends.

"Oh Kagome, we have a surprise for you", claimed one of Kagome's friends.

"This nice man seems to be looking for you", claimed another one of Kagome's friends.  
Kagome, trying to be polite looks up to see this fellow, only to blush.

"Excuse me miss, my name is Suichi Minomori, and I was wondering if you had happened to cross paths with a gentleman who goes by the name of Yusuke Urameshi.

Kagome thinks to herlself for a minute, but can't come to an answer, "Never heard of him."

Kurama is shocked to hear these words, considering the fact the Yusuke was supposed to have already been at the Higarashi residence.

"I see."

The other customers in the cafe had their eyes set on one of the television screens within the building. It had seemed that there were reports of a large black cloud covering most of the roadway on route 66.

"_I know that mist. It could only be one of them. That explains Yusuke's absence. I'd better get this girl home. Most likely, they will be coming after her as well.",_ Kurama thought to himself

"Ms. Higarashi, may I take you home?"

"Well..."

One of kagome's friends quickly cleared her throat, while nodding towards Kagome.

"...I don't see why not", exclaimed Kagome.

Kurama cheefully nodding his head, "Then lets go."

End of chapter one.

* * *

**"Until we meet again someday" (ending theme)**

**As I travel to the stars, it's almost not too far**

**I try to find you,**

**but you're nowhere near.**

**I base my search on just what I hear**

**My path is lit on your tears.**

**I will find you**

**They try to stop me by tearing me apart**

**Not that it will stop my heart**

**There are consequences for everything**

**But I don't care**

**What I would do to feel your hair.**

**I will search everywhere**

**I will find you**

**I've died once, but I'll die twice if that's what it will take**

**Such a heavy decision it is to make**

**In an instant it is made by me**

**Together one day, we will be**

**Through the skies I will sore**

**I will use all of my power, and more**

**Whatever it takes to have you again**

**T'ill we meat again some day, my sweet friend**

**I will find you**

* * *

Sorry about the slow paste, but my I like my chapters to be there own. Not combined with multiple subjects. This slow pasting will be no more, after chapter 5. Sorry this took so long, but I had a crisis, after finishing chapter 1. I'll try to get these in once a month from now on. If not, then feel free to flame the heck out of me. 


	3. Cold Slap of reality

A/N:Just a reminder. Every time I use italics during a characters response, while not stating that the character had thought this, it is still posed as the characters thought. Unless I just happen to use italics on one word in the characters response, which usually implies a bit of sarcasm, or boldness to a point. Eh, I assume that if you guys are smart enough to have such great taste in storylines(and no, I'm not no arrogant hot head), then you're smart enough to catch my drift. Am I right? Of course I am? Since when am I not? Don't answer that. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**"Come on, lets go"(Opening theme) Everybody is excited**

**I'm happy not to be the only one who is delighted**

**This trip will be the best, so lets get going.  
Lets go to that place that I once saw far away.**

**I'll do anything it takes to make this the day.**

**To sojourn in happiness for once would be fine.**

**Come my friend, lets go and this day of all days.  
Once and for all, we rest, and wash all the tears away.**

**No the longer the worries, the sad times, and all of the troubles**

**All of the problems are gone for the day, so c'mon, lets go, lets play.**

* * *

#_Feudal Era Japan_# 

It's been nearly four weeks now, and Inuyasha is yet to return to his comrades, who currently worry over his absence while remaining stationary in the town near the wale.

"What could be taking him so long?", said Miroku to Sango.

"I don't know, but I grow tired of waiting. Perhaps we should go look for him."

"Agreed, but where to start? We have not the slightest clue of where to start."

Shippo, finding something odd about this unusual predicament butts in, "Wait a second. Inuyasha seemed awfully confident about his own strengths and abilities the last time we saw him. How do we know if he hasn't just gotten so arrogant, to the point of believing he could find the jewel on his own?"

"Inuyasha may be a self impressed warrior, but even he is not so arrogant enough as to assume he could go on without us, right?", questionably exclaimed Sango.

"We are, talking about Inuyasha, aren't we?"

"As arrogant as Inuyasha is, his thinking would simply be irrational. Without humans to protect, his ability to use the tetsaiga midgitates, and he knows that. On top of that, he needs Kagome or Kaede to remove those prayer beeds", said Miroku.

"Wait, that bald man. He must have had something to do with it. That can only be it", sango pointed out.

"I have suspected that for some time, but I'm not sure enough, as to jump to that conclusion"

"Well we have to start somewhere."

Kaede, seeing a problem amongst the group, decided to enter in on the conversation, "I over heard thoust concern, and I think I can help. From my knowledge, I recall there to be a town far east, in which a famous fortune teller lives. If anyone can find of Inuyasha's whereabouts, perhaps he or she can be of service."

Miroku with a smirk on his face followed by eyes of determination, "Then it's settled. We must head east.

"As if we have a choice", shippo said with a sigh.

#_Present day Japan_#

In the midst of the black mist(no pun intended), Yusuke and Kuwabara find themselves trapped in this interior.

"Ha Ha Ha, fools, within 2 minutes, you will unable to even move, thanks to the effects of my mist", said the female demon.

Without waiting a second longer, Kuwabara unveiled his favorite attack, "Spirit Sword"

"Oh please, do you really think you can hit me with that?"

Unphased by the demons words, Kuwabara charged straight at her at full speed.

"As much as I hate hitting a lady, I could never forgive myself for having lost to the likes of you. So eat Spirit sword."

As the sword hit the demons body, it phased completely through her.

"_I guess she wasn't just overconfident when she said I wouldn't phase her_", Kuwabara growled.

"Kuwabara, I have a plan.", whispered Yusuke.

"Well that's a relief"

(10 seconds later)

"**WHAT**, are you crazy Urameshi, I can't do that."

"Well it's either than, or having to suffer the humiliation of losing to a girl. You pick. Besides, this will only work, if you do it"

The demon, being annoyed by the secrecy, "Enough silence, you only have 30 seconds left."

"Ready?", said Yusuke

"Unfortunately", said Kuwabara.

He then looked the female demon straight into the eyes, quoting many different forms of poetry. The demon seemed to be woo'd by Kuwabara's words.

Once again, Kuwabara quickly charged at the demon, but instead of readying his spirit sword, his weapon this time was far different from the last. As his arms were fully spread out, his lips seemed to be puckered, while his eyes were completely shut.

Oddly enough, the demon was receptive, as she embraced Kuwabara. The two looked each other in the eyes, and kissed each other in open arms. But as this took placeYusuke had dissappeared in a blinding burst of speed, and had reappeared behind the demon who was currently preoccupied with his red haired friend. Pointing his index finger and his thumb in the familiar "gun-like" pose.

"**SPIRIT GUN**!"

Once again, an enormous blue energy blast had erupted from Yusuke's finger tip, and headed straight for it's target. Kuwabara, being well aware of Yusuke's plan had quickly pushed the demon forward, while jumping out of the way of the Spirit gun.

"Aaaaahhh", screamed the demon as the blast devoured her. And as it did, the gas seemed to be vacuumed out of the surrounding area just as well.

Kuwabara, apparently grossed out began to rub his mouth with his hand, "Nasty"

"Tell me about it.", replied Yusuke.

Though the two weren't victorious for long, as the demon who was once thought to be destroyed re-emerged from thin air, while greatly scathed.

"Fools, how dare you strike me"

"Shut your mouth, lady", said Yuske.

"**WHAT**!

"You heard me, shut the hell up. See, I knew you had some sort of crush on Kuwabara, after attempting to make out with him, while posing as my mom. I had also known that if you had another pass at Kuwabara, that youwould remain in your physical form."

"You're quite the clever boy. No wonder you're the earth's spirit detective. It's just too bad that you're going to have to die."

"What are you going on about, I just fried your stupid butt with my spirit gun. From the looks of it, one more blast should do you in."

"Oh, about that", replied the demon. Without any strain, the damage she had recieved from the spirit gun had vanished.

"That's not good", said Kuwabara.

A dark aura came out from within this female demon, as she said, "Though my orders were to bring you in alive, I think I'm going to have to go against them."

Slowly and delicately, she had turned he her body towards Yusuke. But just as she had done so, another being appeared out of thin air. This was covered in a cloak, but had the voice of a gentle male.

"Vesta, if I recall, your orders were _not_ to kill him. Regardless, we must retreat for the moment."

Exasperated, this demon with the name of Vesta appeared to be.

"But...", she said, as she looked into this newly arrived being eyes, her frustration changed to fear. She then set her eyes on the spirit detective "You were lucky this time brat, but you won't be so fortunate when we cross paths later on." She then set her eyes on Kuwabara, and blew him a kiss.

"Ewwww",repliedKuwabara.

"Ciao Kuwabara. Till next time." And with saying that, the demon, and the other being who had recently arrived vanished into thin air.

Kuwabara feeling a bit of concern for what just happened, "Did you feel that, Urameshi?"

Yusuke as usual responding as if he wanted to hide something began to scratch the back of his head with a big smile on his face, "What? You know I can't sense things Kuwabara. You're the only weirdo here who can do that. Who cares. We won, she lost. Lets get going to this Higurashi shrine I've heard so much about. "

"You know you're a terrible liar, Urameshi?"

Several hours later, after tedious searching, Yusuke and Kuwabara had finally managed to make it to the Higarashi shrine, but to their suprising, the exterior of the shrine appeared to be nothing more, than a normal home.

"That's it? I was expecting an emperors palace. I suppose we'll have to settle for this.", said Kuwabara.

"Big talk from a guy who has to live in an apartment owned by his big sister"

"You wanna start something Urameshi?"

"I haven't given you your daily beating in a while. Why not?"

Inside the house, happened to be Kagome, her friends, and Kurama, who had been in a mildly irrelevant conversation. Shizuru, and Kagome's mother, who were apparently making dinner. And Atsuko(apparently resting, after being "stoned").

As Kagome's friends were asking Kurama(but known to them as Suichi) all kinds of questions, and attempting to push the two together in a relationship, Kurama politely avoided, and Kagome was just put off in terms of an actual romantic relationship, just by Suichi's "nice and calm" guy persona. In time, he might have become a close friend, but simply that: a friend.

As this discussion continued, Sota had ever so rudely butted in, claiming there to be two guys fighting outside. Kagome assuming that only Inuyasha would be so bold as to pull something this stupid, she gleefully ran towards the front door, to open it. But her cheerful disposition has quickly been thrown out of the window, as it was just as sota had said: It was two guys fighting. Though from her perspective, it was just one guy holding down another guy in a head lock. Feeling need to break up this nonsense, Kagome quickly asserted herself

"Hey you! If you don't break up this ruckus, I'm calling the cops."

Yusuke and Kuwabara, quickly both taking the gentleman position replied simaltaneously, "Yes maam"

But as the young spirit detective looked upon this girl, he quickly remembered the picture Koenma had showed them, and Koenma and Botan's laughter after his denial of the request. "_Damnit, you always find some way to screw me Koenma. But this girl acts way too normal to be the kind of person Koenma was talking about. Maybe it's not her_", he thought.

Kagome's mother, realizing that the son of her friend had arrived came from within the kitchen to greet him. Though she had been polite enough to address herself, and her two children, Yusuke rudely responded with a simple 'hey'. Kagome rolled her eyes at the site of this, and casually walked back into the room where her friends and Suichi had remained.

As Yusuke and Kuwabara had walked into this residence, Kagome's mother had told them both of dinner being ready soon, and Kagome that Kagome and Sota would do there best to entertain them, until then.

Kurama, being alerted by the boys presence, politely told the girls of how he needed a quick respite, and that he would return shortely. Even after leaving the room, the girls still continued their inquisitive discussions as if he were still present.

"Good evening", Kurama stated towards the two teens.

"Kurama? What are you doing here", said Yusuke.

"The same reason you're here, though I believe we need to discuss something in private. Come Yusuke."

"What about me", said Kuwabara.

"You've been given a special assignment Kuwabara. Botan will give you the details later, but for now, you'll remain here, and entertain the Higarashi family."

Hearing those words, a big smile appeared on Kuwabara's face, "Hear that, Urameshi? A special assingment. Looks like you're out of a job. Say hello to the earth's new spirit detective: Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Don't get too carried away Kuwabara. Special Assignment? Think Special olympics", Yusuke sneered.

Kurama opening the front door to house, " Come Yusuke"

Later outside, Yusuke and Kurama decide to talk right nect to the shed, the leads to the wale:

"So what must you tell me, that can't be heard in front of others, Kurama? Oh wait, don't tell me, you've developed a crush on Kagome, and you've decided to make sure that I have no plans of making a move on her"

"Projecting, are we Yusuke?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Listen Yusuke, ever since your earlier encounter with that demon you had engaged on the highway, the spirit world has been full of chaos"

"How did you know about that?"

"The black cloud covering most of the roadway you were on was on the television, and the only demon capable of using such an artifice is part of an elite-gang that even the most powerful warriors of the spirit world guard have no way of stopping."

"So why were they after me?"

"That, we are still unsure of, but Hiei had recently stumbled upon a list of names that were required to be captured, and you appeared to be on it."

"So if they wanted me, why didn't they capture me when they had the chance."

"Well it had seemed that this was about to happen, until Koenma decided to make a bold sacrifice. Like you Yusuke, Koenma had also happened to be on that list. In exchange for your freedom, Koenma offered up his own"

After hearing these words, Yusuke was shocked, and appeared as if he had just seen a ghost. Immediately, he had plummeted to the ground, while on his knees. However, this did not stop Kurama from finishing what he had to say.

"Yusuke, for whatever it is they are doing, they apparently need all the names on that list to be present and alive. We must act quickly. Within three weeks, we must be ready to venture over to the never world. "

"Kurama, I may be stupid, but even I can see that you know more to this, than you are letting on."

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but you're already in enough jeapordy. Having any more knowledge is too dangerous, even for you. Now I must go now, for I will need to prepare for our long journey. I will return in two weeks. By then, Kagome should decide whether or not she agrees to this."

"But we can't even enter the never world without her."

Kurama merely lets loose a gentle smile and says, "I trust that by then, everything will be in place. It's in your hands, Yusuke. But during this time, you will need to protect Kagome at all cost, for she is on that list as well. And if these new foes manage to capture her, the world as we know it will end."

Knowing that he has said enough, Kurama turns around, and walks off into the distance while saying, "'Till we meet again."

* * *

**"Until we meet again someday" (ending theme)**

**As I travel to the stars, it's almost not too far**

**I try to find you,**

**but you're nowhere near.**

**I base my search on just what I hear**

**My path is lit on your tears.**

**I will find you**

**They try to stop me by tearing me apart**

**Not that it will stop my heart**

**There are consequences for everything**

**But I don't care**

**What I would do to feel your hair.**

**I will search everywhere**

**I will find you**

**I've died once, but I'll die twice if that's what it will take**

**Such a heavy decision it is to make**

**In an instant it is made by me**

**Together one day, we will be**

**Through the skies I will sore**

**I will use all of my power, and more**

**Whatever it takes to have you again**

**T'ill we meat again some day, my sweet friend**

**I will find you**

* * *

Sorry about another slow chapter, but the slowness won't end, 'till chapter five. Next time, the pace becomes acceptable, and we'll actually dig into this crazy plot of mine. What's that mean? Longer chapters, more details, and maybe what you've been wanting for a long time. Who knows? Judge it, review it, flame the heck out of me. ; )

Lastly, anything that may seem as a contradiction within my storyline is really not. I've got something cooking.


End file.
